powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Tactical Genius
The power to have infallible tactics and strategy. Advanced version of Tactical Analysis. Also Called *Absolute Tactics *Master Tactical Analysis *Omnicompetent Strategist/Tactician *The Grand Strategy Capabilities The user has a genius level of strategy and tactics, able to see through all angles/information/patterns/perceptives of any subject, conflict, condition, environment, etc. This gives them the ability to come up with plans/actions that will guarantee victory and make the wisest/optimal strategic and tactical decisions for the short and long term. They can consider all effects and outcomes, anticipate all obstacles, seize all opportunities, adjust effectively to any situation, manipulate all circumstances to their optimal benefits, and making the most out of anything around him to achieve their goals. Applications *Enhanced Perception *Enhanced/Supernatural Preparedness *Enhanced Response *Hypercompetence **Detail Intuition **Hyper-Instincts **Pattern Sense *Hypercognition *Infinite Resourcefulness *Situational Synchronicity *Psychological Intuition *Tactical Analysis **Defeat Inducement **Victory Inducement Associations *Causality Perception *Enhanced/Supernatural/Absolute Intelligence *Infinite Experience *Intuitive Precognition *Logic Manipulation *Strategy Manipulation **Game Theory Manipulation **Path to Victory *Trickster *Ultimate Invincibility *Victory Manipulation Limitations *Cannot outsmart Omniscience, Omnicompetence, Omnichronal Perception. *May take time and careful thinking. *May be vulnerable to Absolute Unpredictability. *Can still be outsmarted by a better user of this power. *Weak against Strategy Manipulation. Known Users Gallery Mat the Gambler.jpg|Mat Cauthon (The Wheel of Time), through the memories he has access to, was able to strategize to such a degree that he could outthink the Forsaken General Demandred. ShogiMaster.png|Shogi Master (Valkyrie Crusade) is brave and fearless, and always wins with levelheaded tactics. File:Xuan_Nu_(Valkyrie_Crusade).png|Xuan Nu (Valkyrie Crusade) a master strategist and tactician. Sadao Maou.jpg|Sadao Mao/The Devil (The Devil is a Part-Timer!) possesses great tactical ability that allowed him to unite the demon clans and take over Ente Isla. Urahara is a genius.png|Kisuke Urahara (Bleach) can thinks 1000 steps ahead in a fight. File:Ai_no_kusabi_aizen.jpg|Aizen Sousuke (Bleach) as one of the greatest tactical geniuses of Soul Society, could plan EVERY single thing in the entire story, even his own defeat and imprisonment, to defeat Yhwach. Komei uniform.png|Komei (One Piece) is a Marine who is very cunning and creates a multi layered plans earning him the title 'Genius Tactician' he was able to capture most of the Straw Hats and corner Monkey D. Luffy into a almost deadly situation. sora (no game no life).jpg|Sora (No Gmae No Life) is master strategist and mathematic genius, who can easily manipulate everyone around him, and win almost every fight before even fighting. shiro (no game no life).jpg|Shiro (No Game No Life), Sora's younger adopted sister, is a math genius and master at chess... no game no life.jpg|...together, they were able to defeat in a chess game God himself, and after entering into his realm, became the king and queen of an entire kingdom of their own. Ri Boku Kingdom.PNG|The man who surpassed Ou Ki and Geki Shin as the Strongest General of the Warring States Era, Ri Boku of the Three Great Heavens of Zhao (Kingdom) is his kingdom's greatest tactician and strategist. Ou Sen Kingdom.PNG|Ou Sen of Qin (Kingdom) has great levels of insight and ability to predict his opponent's moves. Due to his cautious nature, his tactics shared many similarities to the legendary Great General Haku Ki's warfare. Kan Ki, the Beheader.jpg|Never formally studying strategy, Kan Ki, the Beheader (Kingdom) is a genius prodigy at warfare who has never lost a single battle because of his unique and unorthodox tactics. Batman.jpg|Bruce Wayne/Batman (DC Comics) Thel 'Vadam.jpg|Thel 'Vadam's (Halo) tactical genius allowed him to be the youngest Sangheili to become Supreme Commander of the Covenant navy. File:Samuel_Sterns_Leader_(Earth-616)_from_Incredible_Hulk_Vol_1_603.jpg|Samuel Sterns/The Leader (Marvel Comics) possesses enhanced intuition, pattern solving, information storage and retrieval, and logical and philosophical structuring. File:Watchmen-ozymandias-431.jpg|Ozymandias (Watchmen) Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Mental Power Category:Mind Based Powers Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Fighting Power Category:Defensive Abilities Category:War Powers Category:Brain Functional Powers Category:Intuition Category:Conceptual Powers Category:Common Powers